Kayaks are small boats that are typically used in oceans, rivers, lakes, or other bodies of water. Kayaks come in various shaped hulls and can seat one or two people. Kayaks are made from various materials, including wood, plastic, and fiberglass. Traditionally, riders manually propel the kayak with a double-ended paddle. Kayaks are also propelled by foot activated pedals or by gas motors. However, kayaks with gas motors require breather holes for a carburetor, which prevent the kayak from being submerged. Thus, what is needed is a fully submersible, electrically powered kayak.